gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Slime Time
Episode 3 Opening: MARTY: "Hi there, have you had lunch yet? (Cameraman shakes his head no) Oh, no? Well, doesn't a nice hot bowl of soup sound good? (Cameraman nods yes) Yeah, it sounds good, these players too, because they are about to slurp up some soup, but before they do, they have a little job to perform. You see, we placed a fly in everyone's soup, and everyone must get that fly out of their soup by using his or her favorite eating utensil—you guessed it—their mouth. OK, players, hands behind your backs, for $25, start slurping! (teams perform the stunt, with the blue team winning $25) Now, let’s all play Slime Time!" DEAN: "Yes, it's SLIME TIME!! The messiest half-hour on television, where students and teachers compete in head-to-head competition. And now, here's the star of our show, MARTY COHEN!!!" Slime Time was a show that was classified as a Double Dare rip-off. Gameplay Two teams competed, each consisting of three students and one teacher representing their school. The First Two Rounds To begin the game, a tossup stunt was played involving both teams. The winner of the stunt received $25. After this, one kid from each team faced off to answer a tossup question. Buzzing in with the right answer won $25 and the right to pick the next stunt, but a wrong answer gave the money and the choice of stunt to the other team. Each stunt was represented by a flashing body part on a giant head on center stage, dubbed "Mr. Slimehead." Kids could pick either eye, ear, or nostril, and a card with the stunt's description would pop out of its mouth. Some stunts had prizes hidden behind them; those prizes would be the team's to keep, win or lose. Some of the questions that were asked to the teams were the exact same questions asked during try-outs or practice rounds; thus some teams had already heard the questions prior to being asked on the show.Inserted by a former contestant of the show. This wasn't done to be sneaky or to rig the game; rather the production of the show was fairly haphazard and not too well thought out Round 1 ended after the kids had selected and completed two stunts, but in Round 2, the dollar values doubled and new stunts were placed on Mr. Slimehead. Different, nicer prizes were up for grabs as well. Play continued until a buzzer sounded. Final Round This round saw the teachers placed underneath the show's infamous slime faucet, which hovered back and forth ominously over each teacher's head, as all of the kids were asked tossup questions that anyone could buzz in to answer. Getting a question right won $100, but a wrong answer gave the $100 to the other team. The first team to accumulate $1,000 or more won the game. The faucet would then stop hovering right above the losing team's teacher, and dump gallons of thick green slime all over them. In the first show that was filmed (though not the first to air), the three boys representing Lawrence Junior High School (of Chatsworth, California) and Chamanade easily disposed of the three private school girls by dominating the final round 10-0, thus dumping the dreaded green slime all over their teacher Ms. Lindstrom. ---- Winners kept their money & received a large prize package, while the runners-up won a smaller prize package. Stunts *Meat-A-Ball *Thread the Needle *Fortune Cookie *Butterflies are Free *Through the Looking Glass *Bobbing for Worms *Peanut Butter Sandwich *Stitch in Time *Leave it to Beaver *Cymbal of my Love *Fly in my Soup *Dumbo Meets Pinocchio *Basketball *Pie in the Sky *Chicken Little *Save the Spider *Can You Top This? *Snake Pit *Tanks-A-Lot *Up To Your Elbows NOTE: Timed stunts were always 20 seconds long. TV_Slime-Time_L.jpg Rating Studio Chris Craft TV Studios, Los Angeles, CA Trivia Cohen hosted every episode of this series dressed as a referee. This was announcer Dean Goss' second children's game show that he announced; his first was I'm Telling!. The buzz-in sound was originally heard on Barry & Enright's Play the Percentages and Tic Tac Dough. This show was usually paired with another failed children's show Treasure Mall. References Tagline "Well, I wanna thank both teams for playing a great game, and I wanna thank the people at home for watching us too, and please be here with us next week for another episode of the messiest half hour on television…" ALL: "SLIME TIME!!!" "We'll see you then, bye-bye." – Marty Cohen (1988) Link [http://gameshowgarbage.com/ind003_slimetime.html Slime Time @ Game Show Garbage] Category:Childrens Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Syndicated shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1988 premieres Category:1988 endings Category:Daytime shows